Combate Mortal
by Tia Tsuko
Summary: Heróis de três grandes animes se enfrentam em um concurso muito louco. Quem serão os grandes vencedores? CROSSOVER!


COMBATE MORTAL

Pra começar... Os animes citados nesse fic pertencem aos seus respectivos donos, logo, não são meus... Só a loucura é minha... HUAHUAHUAHUA!!!

Koto, a gatinha que apresentava o torneio no Makai, em Yu Yu Hakushô, narra, emocionada, mais um combate...

Koto: Olá, meu maravilhoso público...  
Público: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH...!!!  
Koto: Nessa noite o Coliseu Graad será palco de mais um maravilhoso espetáculo...

O público grita, extasiado...

Koto: Hoje iremos iremos descobrir quem são...

O placar luminoso do Coliseu acende, com o letreiro "OS MELHORES HERÓIS DE ARMADURA"...

Koto: "OS MELHORES HERÓIS DE ARMADURA"!!!  
Público: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH...!!!  
  
Koto: E concorrendo ao título, temos o prazer de apresentar a equipe dos CAVALEIROS DO ZODÍACO!!!  
Público: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH...!!!

Os Cavaleiros de Bronze reverenciam o público e Saori...

Koto: E temos também a ilustre participação do time das GUERREIRAS MÁGICAS DE RAYEARTH!!!  
Público: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH...!!!

Lucy e Anne limitam-se a acenar para o público, enquanto Marine, emocionadíssima, manda beijos à todos...

Marine: Obrigada!!! Obrigada!!! Eu também amo todos vocês...  
Lucy e Anne: ¬¬'

Koto: E por último, mas não menos importante, a equipe SHURATO!!!  
Público: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH...!!!

Shurato: Hehe... Eu sou o máximo, eu sei... Obrigado!!!  
Hakeshi: Vai, Shuratoooooooo...!! - na platéia.

Koto: Vamos começar a nossa competição!!!  
Público: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH...!!!

Koto: Ao contrário do que vocês estão imaginando, não irão lutar até a morte para descobrir quem é o vencedor...  
Todos: Ooooooh...  
Leiga: Ah, justo hoje que afiei as minhas penas... ¬¬'

Koto: O único requisito para entrar na disputa era que todos vocês usassem armaduras, ou algo do tipo. Agora, a disputa será por eliminação... Analisaremos uma série de quesitos da série, se algum grupo não tiver algum desses ítens, será automaticamente ELIMINADO!!!  
Público: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH...!!!

Os competidores se concentram...

Koto: Primeiro ítem: Os heróis devem defender alguma divindade ou Senhor... Todos preenchem esse requisito???

Cavaleiros: DEFENDEMOS ATHENA!!!  
Saori: Oh! Obrigada, meninos... - às lágrimas.  
  
Shurato: DEFENDEMOS VISHNU!!!  
  
Guerreiras Mágicas: DEFENDEMOS A PRINCESA ESMERALDA E TODO O POVO DE ZEFIR!!!  
Público: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH...!!!  
  
Koto: Todos passaram para o segundo ítem!!! Vamos ver...

Suspense...

Koto: Cada grupo deve ter pelo menos um integrante que manipule o fogo...

Lucy: EU, LUCY!!!  
Público: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH...!!!

Leiga: LEIGA!!!  
Público: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH...!!!

Ikki: E EU, IKKI... O CAVALEIRO DE FÊNIX!!!  
Público: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH...!!!

Shurato: Cara metido...

Koto: incrível!!! Todos à terceira etapa!!!  
Público: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH...!!!

Koto: Agora, todos devem ter um ataque em conjunto, com um nome ridículo...

Ryuma: Ah, essa é fácil... FORMAÇÃO MANDALA!!!  
Público: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH...!!!

Seiya: Mas o nosso é muito melhor... EXCLAMAÇÃO DE ATHENA!!!  
Saori: ¬¬'

De repente, o Coliseu começa a tremer e as pessoas ficam apavoradas. Koto olha para Saori e percebe o "olhar assassino" que ela lança para seus Cavaleiros, concluindo que o tremor era causado pela sua fúria...

Koto: Ahn... Bem... Acho melhor excluirmos esse ítem... Se todos concordam... - assustada.  
Cavaleiros: Claro... tudo bem... - sem graça.  
Hyouga: Perfeito...  
Leiga: Por mim, tudo bem...  
Shurato: Pra mim também... - escondido debaixo de uma mesa.  
Koto: Ok! Ítem descartado!!!

O tremor para e Saori fica satisfeita...

Público: UUUUUFA...!!!  
Marine: Nossa, nos livramos dessa... - cochichando.  
Lucy: É mesmo...

Koto: Vamos para o próximo ítem... Cada grupo deve ter um mascote fofinho e lindinho, que todas as garotas querem agarrar...

Lucy: Oba! Nós temos o MOKONA!!!  
Público: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH...!!!

Ele vai para o centro do ringue...

Mokona: PU-PUU!!! - emocionado.

Lengue: E nós temos o MI!!!  
Público: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH...!!!

Mi acena para o público e vai para o centro do ringue. Todos olham para os Cavaleiros...

Hyoga: Ahn... Bem...  
Shiryu: Nós temos... temos...

Os cavaleiros entreolham-se, um tanto nervosos...

Seiya: Ah! Já sei... NÓS TEMOS O SHUN!!! - empurra ele para o centro do ringue.  
Shun: Nani??? - assustado.  
Ikki: É isso mesmo... Eu acho...- incrédulo.  
Shun: Mas... Eu... - encabulado.  
Seiya: Vejam só... Ele pode não ser um bichinco como os outros, mas todas as garotas querem agarrá-lo!!! (Hyoga)

Shun está rodeado de meninas, incluindo Lucy, Marine e Gin-Rey...

Anne: Pff!!! O Fério é muito mais bonito...  
Koto: Desculpem, meninas, mas vocês não podem ficar no ringue...

Os seguranças começam a retirar as "fãs"...

Shun: até mais tarde, meninas... - acenando.  
— Até!!!  
— LINDO!!!  
Gin-Rey: Toma aqui meu telefone. Se você quiser, depois eu mostro onde escondo minha... bazuca... - ela passa os dedos maliciosamente entre os seios.  
Shun: Tô doido pra ver... - babando.

Shurato: EU PROTESTO!!! ELE NÃO É PELUDO!!!  
Shun: Bem, se puderem esperar mais uns quatro ou cinco anos, acho nascem alguns pêlos no meu peito...  
Todos: ¬¬'  
Seiya: Não seja por isso... Shun, mostra a palma da sua mão pra eles!!!  
Todos: ???  
Shun: NANI???  
Seiya: E não é só ele... todos nós...  
Shiryu: Ahn.. Seiya...  
Seiya: Mostrem pra eles... - mostrando as mãos.  
Saori: RAPAZES??? - *gota*  
Hyoga: Bem, é que estamos sempre lutando, e... - encabulado.  
Shiryu: Quase não temos tempo para namorar, e...  
Ikki: Ahn... Estamos na puberdade, e...   
Shun: Era isso ou entrar para o G.G.Z.* ...

* Grupo Gay do Zodíaco.

Ikki: Nunca!!!  
Shun: Jamais!!!

Misty: Preconceituosos!  
Afrodite: Não sabem o que estão perdendo...

Os dois estão sentados atrás de uma mesa, usando uma camiseta onde está escrito "G.G.Z. - ACEITAMOS NOVOS SÓCIOS". Miyu Papillon e Yomi estão na fila de inscrição.

Enquanto isso, na Pensão Hinata...

Motoko: Que horror!!!  
Naru: Você não faz essas coisa, não é Keitaro?  
Keitaro: Ahn, bem... - encabulado.  
Motoko: ARGH!!! URASHIMA, SEU TARADO... MORRA!!!  
Keitaro: AAAAAAAAH... - voando longe.

De volta ao Coliseu...

Dan: Hehe... "OS PUNHETEIROS DO ZODÍACO"...  
Público: HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA...

Hyoga: Hein???  
Ikki: Repita se for homem!!!  
Dan: OS PUNHE... AAAARGH!!!

Os Cavaleiros caem em cima dele e em seguida os outros membros da equipe Shurato entram na confusão...

Anne: Mas que coisa...  
Lucy: Ah! Vamos aproveitar e bater neles também!!!  
Marine: YEAH!!!

BRIGA GERAL!!!

Koto: Bem... Ahn... Encerramos por aqui essa "maravilhosa" transmissão...

A briga se aproxima dela...

Koto: Na próxima semana nós voltaremos, com a disputa pelo título de... AAAAAAAAAH...

Koto é engolida pela briga. Na tela, entra uma imagem de Hiei, Piccolo, Vejita e Ikki, em uma sala vazia, e o letreiro "O MAIS RABUGENTO DOS ANIMES"...

Vejita: Se tem amor pela sua vida, desligue essa câmera... HUMANO ESTÚPIDO!!!

A câmera treme, e depois desliga...

FIM...

************************************************************************************

Insano? Talvez... Msandem seus comentários, críticas ou sugestões. Tem muito mais de onde veio esse... HAHAHAHAHAHA...!!!  



End file.
